Demons
by Dude1818
Summary: Ina is Shukaku’s old lover, Ina is sealed in a girl named Akane. Akane meets Gaara when she’s little, but moves, then they meet again years later. GaaraOC GaaOC GaaraxOC SUCKY SUMMARY! SORRY! BETTER THAN SUMMARY!
1. Chapter 1

5-year-old Akane walked in the park. It was night, probably about midnight. Her brown hair was in a messy ponytail at the base of her neck and she was in a black tank-top and baggy black PJ pants with little brown dogs on them.

"**Pup, you shouldn't be out this late."** cautioned Ina.

"Ina, I don't care. If you're talkin' I can't sleep, if you're not talkin', I have a nightmare." sighed Akane.

"**Ok…but you should get back, or your dad's gonna worry."**

"I don't care." Akane started to the swings when she saw a boy with messy reddish-brown hair sitting hair a swing. She walked over to him, wondering what kid other than her would be out this time of night. "Hey, why are you out her at this time of night?" she asked. He looked up at her with sky blue eyes that had dark rims around them. "He-he, you look like a Panda!"

"Who are you?" asked Gaara.

"I'm Akane, now who are you, Panda-kun?" asked Akane.

"I'm Gaara."

"Hi there Gaara, can I sit on that swing?" asked Akane pointing to the swing next to him.

"Whatever." Akane sat down no the swing and gentle went back and forth. "Why aren't you scared?"

"Huh? Oh, now I remember you!" remember Akane. "Let's just say, I understand. Plus, you don't seem scary. Just because you have something scary in you, doesn't make you scary, my mommy told me that before she died."

"Why would your mother tell you something like that?"

"N…no reason!" lied Akane. "Mommy was kinda weird, ya know? Like that brother's of yours. Now, why are you out here?"

"I couldn't sleep."

"Small world."

**

* * *

**

9-year-old Akane ran to the park. "GAARA!" she called skitting to a stop in front of said boy.

"Hello, Akane." greeted Gaara.

"Gaara, I have the worst news ever! Daddy's making me move!" informed Akane sadly. "Ina said she heard him say it's because Kazekage-sama doesn't want another Jinchuuriki here and that we're too close."

"W…what!?" stammered Gaara. "Err…I should kill him!"

"Gaara, you shouldn't kill your father, even though he's a bastard." sighed Akane.

"Akane! It's time to go!" called her father, Kenji.

"Coming, dad. Bye Gaara." Akane gave him a quick hug and ran off.

"Bye, Akane."

**A/N: Sorry for shortness and suckyness, but this is only the default chapter. R&R!**

**JE NE!**

**Dude1818! **


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

12-year-old Akane walked with her team to Konoha, for the Chunnin exams. Her brown hair was in a clip with fake blonde and red hair attached. She was in a midriff black tank-top, black shorts, and black Shinobi boots that came up to the bottom of her knee. "Hey, Akane, you in there?" says Kamti Katsu. He had messy brown hair and black eyes, and annoyed the hell out of Akane. He wore a baggy light blue shirt and jeans.

"Leave her alone, Katsu." ordered Hipna Hiro. He wore a red shirt and black knee-length shorts.

"Why don't both of you shut up." barked Akane. "Your giving me a headache."

"Why are we coming her without Sensei?" wondered Katsu, ignoring Akane.

"Because his wife was having a baby, baka!" yelled Akane. "Now, shut up or I'll make sure you'll never be able to say the same!"

"Y…yes m…ma'am." The boys were quiet until they reached their hotel in Konoha, where Akane sat on her bed, complaining about sharing a room with 2 idiots.

"You know, you need to lighten up, Akane." declared Hiro. "So why don't you and I…"

"How. Many. Times. Must. I. Tell. You. This!? I'm not going out with you!" yelled Akane. "But, I, meaning by myself, am going out to get something to eat." She pushed the boy away and walked out the door. "Stupid bakas! Why the hell do I have to be on they team! Damnit, if I had stayed in Suna, I wouldn't be on a team with idiots!" This, of course, wasn't the problem since Akane hid her true emotions by ragging on her team. The real problem was that she was wondering if a certain red-haired sand Shinobi would be there, and if so, if he'd remember her.

**NEXT DAY**

The Mist Gennins (Akane's team) walked into a room filled with Gennin from every village. "Dude, there's a shit loud of people here!" exclaimed Katsu.

"Shut up, baka!" yelled Hiro.

"Both of, shut up. Your embarrassing me!" hissed Akane.

"Like we know anyone here." laughed Hiro.

"You don't, but I may, asshole!" yelled Akane. This brought a certain group of Suna siblings' attentions to the team.

"Hey, Gaara, doesn't that girl look like that Akane girl you use to hang out with?" asked Kankuro. Gaara looked over at the girl. She had the same shade of brown hair and the same shade of red/pink eyes.

"Yeah, so?" he asked. _"Hn. It's not like that's Akane. She's probably still at the academy for skipping too much."_ thought Gaara.

"**I dunno, Gaara, she looks the same, and from the way she's about to kill that boy, I'd say she acts the same…"** disagreed Shukaku.

"_Shut up."_

"I'm Uzumaki Naruto, and none of you are gonna beat me!" yelled a loud blonde haired boy.

"Hey, ass, why don't you shut up!" called out Katsu. "Or your gonna get your ass whopped."

"Katsu! Shut up!" hissed Hiro.

"Shut the fuck up, idiots!" yelled Akane. "Or I'll beat the shit outa you!"

"Everyone, stop this pansy fighting with each other crap. We're gonna make you real men and take a written test." says the examiner (He, The Abridged Series rocks! Check it out: a girl!" called out several people including Akane actually more like:

"OI! Ass! I'm a freakin Girl!"

"Shut up. Now, your gonna have to…" Akane drowned him out. Everyone was given an assigned seat, though the idiots put Katsu in front her, and Hiro behind her. _'Morons.'_

"**Hell yeah! Now, how are we going to cheat?"** asked Ina.

"_Dunno, any ideas? We can't copy off Katsu, we'll fail, and Hiro's behind us…"_

"**Hmm, what about the redhead next to us? It looks like he's got a plan."** Akane's eye shifted to see a guy with messy reddish-brown hair writing.

"_Ok."_ Akane started copying the boy and soon reached the 10th question. _"What the fuck? I thought we'd need to answer them all!"_

"**Don't worry, pup, there's probably a reason for that."** Akane just put her feet on the desk and leaned back. Both her teammates saw she was done and found ways to copy her. **"Your team are idiots!"**

"_Don't I know it."_

**LATER**

The Mist team walked out of the room pleased. "We passed! We passed!" chanted Katsu. Akane and Hiro were too happy about passing to tell him to shut up.

"How about we go out for dinner to celebrate! My treat, what'chu say, Akane?" suggested Hiro.

"How about you 2 go and bring me back a burger and fries? I'm kinda tired." says Akane faking a yawn.

"Ok, whatever." The boys then ran off.

"Morons." she mumbled walking around town. "I can't believe there on my team!"

"**Yeah, your life's sucked ass since we left Suna."** sighed Ina.

"_Yeah, dad died, then Kioshi and Ken, and then those morons were but on my team, and that thing with the ninja and the pain and blood and I can't remember very well…"_ listed Akane

"**I guess we're due for a good thing, huh? Maybe we should go by Suna sometime."** suggested Ina.

"_That would be fun! I could see if I can find Gaara! I really miss him!" _Ina inwardly smiled, the only time Akane had sounded truly happy in 3 years was when she thought of Gaara. Of course, the dog-demon didn't blame the girl, he was a nice kid, and she's going to sound like a fangirl but, Shukaku's Jinchuuriki!

"OI! Akane, I thought you were going back to the room!?" called Hiro running up beside her.

"Yeah, I just got lost in thought and well, where the hell am I?" wondered Akane.

"You sound happier for some reason, mind sharing?"

"Yes I do. It's really none of you business what makes me happy." scoffed Akane.

"But I'm your friend, aren't I?"

"I guess…but, it's still personal!"

"Oh, who is he?"

"He was my friend when I was little, my first friend. A lot of kids in Suna were kinda jack-off-ish (HE! A friend of mine made that up. Jack-ass + jerk-off jack-off!), ya know?"

"Oh, you must miss him." murmured Hiro.

"I do, a lot…"

Little did the pair know, Gaara had decided to follow Akane to see if she was…Akane.

"I actually had a little crush on him from 6 to 7." giggled Akane.

"He must have been a good guy."

"I guess you can say that…"

"What was his name?" asked Hiro.

"Sabaku no Gaara."

**A/n: Wow, still suckish, eh? If you can't tell, Hiro has a crush on Akane, and she's too nice to tell him she really can barely stand him. Why? I have no clue. And for the last names, I basically just typed some random letters...R&R**

**JE NE**

**Dude1818!**


End file.
